


Revenge

by xWanderStar



Category: The Society - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xWanderStar/pseuds/xWanderStar
Summary: Helena visits Campbell’s house, only to discover something terrible, during her stay.
Kudos: 4





	Revenge

The last time Helena had interacted with Campbell was when she took Elle in, and protected her from him. However, after Elle went to Allie and the whole coup happened, the brunette had a huge new level of hate for the man, seeing as he had caused a lot more chaos, and probably done a lot more harm to Elle.

She knew something was going bad on, and that’s why Luke had started acting really out of character. 

She knew he was responsible for betraying Allie, but she didn’t know the whole story, and had decided to visit Elle to investigate. 

What happened next was something she never would have imagined herself doing in her lifetime.

Knocking on the door, Helena waited patiently for an answer. She honestly thought Campbell would be busy doing council work, so didn’t rush in straight away at first. She was a better person than that.

That was when she heard the terrible tone of fear in Elle’s voice and just knew she needed to act. 

Swinging the door open, she rushed in, following the sound. It was coming from the bedroom, and sounded like Elle was trembling in fright - an extremely unpleasant sound to hear your friend make, and she wasn’t willing to hear it any longer.

She had enough. Campbell had put everyone through hell, especially Elle, Allie and Sam. He didn’t deserve to live anymore, as much as she hated that thought going through her mind. He would only cause more inevitable chaos, and ruin their chances of ever going home again.

Bringing out her gun, she took the safety off and charged into the bedroom, pleasantly surprised it wasn’t locked. 

There she spied Elle cowering in the corner of the room, blood pouring from her hand. It was clear Campbell had gotten into one of his angry outbursts again, and took it out on her. 

“Fuck you...” Helena gritted her teeth, staring over at the male, who only gave her a malicious grin in return.

“Who invited you over?” Was all Campbell could say, before making his way towards the brunette, hoping to spark some fear into her, despite it not working last time. Helena was done being in fear of the likes of him. The whole Luke situation, what he did to Allie and how he hurt Elle, she was done with acting civil with him. 

Without hesitation, she pointed the gun at him. “I swear to god, I’m going to shoot you, if you don’t let her go.” She snarled, her heart beating rapidly. 

“Seriously? Do it.” Campbell smirked. He didn’t believe she’d do it. It went against all she believed in.

Narrowing her eyes slowly, she took the safety off, to show that she’s wasn’t joking. “Take another step closer to me, or Elle, and I’ll fucking shoot you.” She threatened, her tone ice cold. 

She was done caring about consequences. 

Campbell, being Campbell, of course stepped closer to Elle. He couldn’t sense fear, sadness, nothing of the sort.

As soon as he took another step towards Elle, Helena pulled the trigger, the sensation almost sending her back. Despite being in a gun loved house, she never ever thought she would have to genuinely pull the trigger.

Her eyes only opened, when she heard a thud, signalling that Campbell had fallen to the ground, lying still, with blood pouring out from underneath him. She didn’t know how she had managed it, but she had somehow managed to kill him first try, and she didn’t know how to feel about it.

She bit her bottom lip, which was still trembling in slight fear, but tried her best to hide it from Elle, giving a small smile. “Are you alright?” She asked, putting the blonde before her always. 

That’s what was special about these two. Always putting each other, before themselves.

“He can’t hurt anyone anymore.” She whispered, grabbing onto Elle’s Hand gently, to comfort her and perhaps even herself too.

“We’re gonna get your checked up with Kelly, and make sure your injuries aren’t serious...” She began to help Elle up, avoiding eye contact for a few moments. She was truly just trying to process what she had done, and how she would explain it, though with everything going on, she truly wondered what her punishment would be.


End file.
